


[Podfic] The Loner and the Lighthouseman

by regonym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/322960">The Loner and the Lighthouseman</a>' by Sidney Sussex.</p>
<p>Deep-sea fishing AU. Phil Coulson is the best fisherman on the North Atlantic. He works alone and likes it that way, but sometimes even he feels the need to pick up the radio and hear another human voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Loner and the Lighthouseman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidney Sussex (SidneySussex)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneySussex/gifts).



> My gratitude to Jey for existing in general, and also for having blanket permission to podfic, which allowed me to be sneaky about this. :3 Happy birthday, dude.
> 
> Many thanks to pollyrepeat for checking over my pronunciation of a few things, and to anna_unfolding as well for her kind encouragement. <3

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20The%20Loner%20and%20the%20Lighthouseman%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

13 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20The%20Loner%20and%20the%20Lighthouseman%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20The%20Loner%20and%20the%20Lighthouseman%20-%20written%20by%20Sidney%20Sussex,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 6 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym; photo credit to [Jimmy Emerson](http://www.flickr.com/photos/auvet/289523665/)  
  
---|---


End file.
